russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 sees itself as bearer of good news
May 17, 2003, Saturday (Philippine Daily Inquirer, page 52) IN an aggressive move to make its presence felt in the television industry, IBC-13 recently launched its newest shows alongside other network-produced shows as part of its re-invigorated programming. Stance The launching signifies the network's stance in pushing its "alternative channel" programming, over the competition fever between the giants, GMA-7 and ABS-CBN. In his speech, IBC president Atty. Rene Bello stressed the station's mission "to become the true bearer and herald of good news." Citing a recent survey that showed that 80 percent of Filipinos would opt to live abroad for the simple reason that they are losing hope in the future of this country, Attorney Bello started, "Unless positive and concrete steps are undertaken now to arrest this seemingly increasing apathy among our people, we might wake up one day to a shattered nation." Niche Daunting as it may seem, he continued, IBC-13 is seeking to carve a niche of its own by providing news and public affairs programs that are ennobling, edifying, and encourage a more positive and optimistic outlook for the future. "Our power, as media practitioners, to mold and influence the minds and hearts of our people, specially the youth of today, is awesome. Let us then make full use of this power, couple with responsibility and accountability to God and country," he said/ It will be recalled that after the EDSA Revolution in 1986, IBC-13 underwent a change of management, from a private family enterprise to a government entity. "The transition was difficult," recounted Bello, "for it came with numerous labor cases, property claims, and ownership disputed, which practically tied up and sapped the resources of the network." Today, while IBC-13 continues to face new challenges and difficulties in its corporate life, Bello reports that the station is in a far better situation that it was 17 years ago. Mission True to its mission, IBC-13 shows are Pinoy-friendly, even while remaining entertaining. "CelebrityDATcom," hosted by Angelu de Leon, TJ Manotoc and Dolly Anne Carvajal, which premieres May 22 at 9:30 p.m., is replete with showbiz happenings, lifestyle news and sports events. "KidsCetera," a mom and kid show hosted by Lotlot de Leon and Goyong, is attuned to Pinoy rearing and parenting, and will air in June. BONDOC. Hosts "Linawin Natin." IYA. Young jock on "Game Channel." "A Taste of Life with Heny Sison" is a cooking show with the licensed chef co-hosting with two other accomplished culinaru experts. "EntrePinoy," hosted by January Issac, is dedicated to the various aspects of entrepreneurship. "Good Take," with host Zora Ruth Andom, Bb. Pilipinas Universe 2001, is two-time CMMA awardee as Best Adult Educational Program, and features inspiring stories of individuals who have risen above challenges. Beautiful islands ROA-PUNO. Her now show, "Travel," boosts local tourism prospects.; DE LEON. One of the host of "CelebrityDATcom."; SISON. Licensed chef and host of "A Taste of Life." "Travel," hosted by Chiqui-Roa-Puno, focuses on our beautiful islands and Filipino customs, traditions and beliefs. "Linawin Natin," with Jarius Bondoc and Thelma Dumpit, presents the many sides of an issue. "Game Channel," hosted by young jock Iya, is an interactive game show that makes use of the popular SMS component of mobile phone. 'IBC: New Face, New Attitude, mga programang ipinalabas po ng naturang network tulad po ng "' *''Lunch Break Muna'' *''Express Balita'' (IBC's in-house production) (Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Adrian Ayalyn) *''Entrepinoy'' (IBC's in-house production) (January Issac) *''NBA'' (with Solar Sports) *''Kidcetera'' (IBC's in-house production) (Lotlot de Leon and Claude Goyong) *''Game Channel'' (IBC's in-house production) (VJ Iya Villania) - an interactive game show where you are playing game consoles that your use in cellphones. *''CelebrityDATCom'' (IBC's in-house production) (Dolly Anne Carvajal, TJ Manotoc, Angelu de Leon) *''PBA'' *''The Finest Hour'' (with Solar Sports) *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' *''IBC News Tonite'' (IBC's in-house production) (Noli Eala) *''Linawin Natin'' (IBC's in-house production) (Jarius Bondoc, Thelma Dumpit) *''Good Take'' (IBC's in-house production) (Zorah Andam) *''Up Close and Personal'' *''Travel'' (IBC's in-house production) (Chiqui Roa-Puno) *''Sagupaan'' *''A Taste of Life with Heny Sison'' (IBC's in-house production) (Heny Sison) *''Tukaan'' *''Ating Alamin'' *''Amazing Twins'' (with Viva Entertainment) *''Sinemaks'' (with Viva Entertainment) *''I-Barangay Mo!'' *''The Working President''